Various classes of block diagrams may be used to describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware or general purpose hardware such as a commercially-available computer system or microprocessor. Classes of these block diagrams can include time-based block diagrams, such as those implemented within graphical modeling environments, state-based and flow diagrams, and data-flow diagrams. Graphical modeling environments such as block diagram programming environments generally permit a user to define and use graphical elements to represent system behavior. These elements may be, in one example, elements that are interconnected graphically to create a representation of a modeled system.
Graphical modeling environments (e.g., as provided by graphical programming tools) may assist in simplifying the process of designing, simulating, and implementing dynamic systems. Tools provided in such modeling environments may permit a user to create a graphical representation of a system, such as a time-based block diagram representation, a statistical diagram, a timing diagram, and other similar graphical elements that can be used to describe system behavior.